What Makes Us Breaks Us
by NickJoeJonasscutie
Summary: Miley Stewarts life was amazing. What happens when it all falls apart? Thanks to Secrets, Mistakes, and a shaky foundation. Niley/Loe DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHINGG EXCEPT THE PLOT! Rated T for language and teen love . Trailer Up, R&R,
1. Trailer!

**What if everything you wanted arrived on your doorstep?**

"_Hi we are new to the neighborhood and we wanted to get to know our neighbors!"_

**A Boyfriend, a boyfriend for your bestfriend, and 2 brother-like figures.**

"_Miley, please be mine?"_

"_Lily omgish, we both have boyfriends. And they're brothers!"_

"_Miley, if that boy ever calls you again, I'll make sure it will be his last."_

**You get to go on tour with them, as your alter ego.**

"_Bud, your going on tour!!"_

"_News flash! Hannah M and JB on tour!"_

**But what happens when secrets are revealed, mistakes are made and the foundation you thought was so strong was never there?**

"_Miley, Lily why did you lie? Did you not trust us?"_

"_Nick! Wtf! I hate you, don't bother calling about a movie night."_

"_Joe, I don't understand it. You love me, but you can do that! Both of you."_

**When you start to hate each other, will you be able to watch as the other "moves on?"**

"_Nick and Erin? Joe and Jen?"_

"_They cheat on us, and then go on to date the ones who tried to break us?"_

**How bout if one of them writes a song that is every girls theme song? And its About you?**

"_7 things I hate about you!"_

**And will you be able to deal with them when you are thrown into a random situtation, thanks to a natural disaster?**

"_Lily! We cant make it to the main hotel buiding! Hurry we have to duck into this empty storage room!"_

"_Nick, Joe. Theres no way. Look you see that building, lets go there!"_

**Or will you break down and wonder why you ever started it in the first place?**

"_Nick? Oh no no no. No no no."_

**Starring:**

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart

Nick Jonas as himself

Emily Osment as Lily Truscott

Demi Lovato as Jen Henson

Joe Jonas as Himself

Kevin Jonas as Himself

Selena Gomez as Erin Crenson

**IN: "What Makes us, breaks us"**


	2. AN

Okay, my first A/N.

I see a lot of you have favorited my story and alerted it. I love that. Thank you. But I need reviews!!

Thank you to:

Moe Forever! Your Review was awesome! I have already written the first chapter, but I need reviews. So tell all your fanfictionfriends to come and review :DDDDD

THanks I love you all!  
-Kelsey

PM me if you wanna talk :)


	3. Chapter 1: American Boy

A/N Okay you guys! hope you enjoy! If you want me to add you in, then PM me. I have AIM myspace and facebook so we can talk..so PM me :) By the way Miley and Lily are 16, as is Nick(who is homeschooled) That makes Joe 19 and kevin 23. Here you go!! First chapter!!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT

Mileys POV

I woke up to the bright Malibu sun shining into my face… I wish.

I actually woke up to my sidekick lx blaring the tune to American boy.

"Take me on a trip I'd love to go some place. Take me to New York I'd love to see L.A."

I rolled over and looked at the caller id:

Lily.

Ugh. I answered it.

**Miley/**_Lily_

**What!**

_Oooh sombody is in a good mood._

**get to the point, lily-t(that was my nickname for her)**

_Okay Milerz(her nick name for me) Today is 6/1 you know that right?_

**Yeah so...oh crap. Our Girls day!! **(school ended on the 26th of may for highschoolers at Seaview)

_Mhmm so whats the plan._

**Shopping and beach. Movies later.**

_Okay! (ever since Lily got to highschool she loved to shop)_

**Drive your car(a mustang in blue) over here right before 11, drop your sleeping stuff off and we'll take my car. ( a bmw red 3 series)**

_Okie Dokie_

Call Ended.

I sat up to get ready. I went into my closet, which closely resembled Hannahs without all the pictures and moving things and 5000 dollar shoes. I picked out a pair of black true religion skinny jeans and a long green top that hugged me at the bottom. I chose a black patent leather belt to wrap around me and a pair of black flats exactly like my belt that had the Micheal Kors signature on the back.

I grabbed a black headband and my green juicy studs. I picked up all the clothes and layed them out on my bed how I would wear them.

Next I hopped into the shower and let the warm water run down my back. After Shampooing, Conditioning and shaving quickly, I hopped out of the shower and wrapped my giant pink towel around me. I put my hair up into a towel as well.

When I walked out of my bathroom, I glanced at the clock which read 9:40. I knew it would take me a while to do hair and makeup, so I wrapped my blue robe around my body and headed downstairs, hair still in a towel.

I grabbed a box of Reeces cereal, and the 2 milk. I poured the cereal and the milk, and grabbed a sunny-d bottle from the fridge. After eating, it was 10:00 on the dot.

I went back upstairs and changed into the clothes. I let my hair out and put it up into a bun. My make up was nice and simple, peach lipgloss, blush, and liquid eyeliner. I let my hair down and decided what to do. I finally decided, since it was pretty dry, to quickly blow dry it and put it into low pigtail braids. By the time I was done, it was 10:30.

I grabbed my black juicy purse and threw my sidekick, my agenda, wallet, just-in-case make up, a tampon, and my digital camera into it. I walked down stairs and smiled, it was 10:40. Lily would be here soon. As if she read my thoughts, I heard the door bell ring. I opened it up and there she was.

Lily had a white tanktop on with a blue cardigan over it. Her white skinnys looked amazing with the top. On her feet were blue American Eagle flip flops and her hair was flowing loosly and lightly curled. Her make up was like mine, but with mascara making her eyes pop. She had a necklace her mom gave her on that had a cross hanging from it. Her ears had peace sign studs in them. And her purse was white, and it had all her necessities including her iphone.

We hugged and walked inside.

"Lily, put your bag in my room, when you come down we can go."

"Okay."

As she walked up, something I didnt expect happened.

The doorbell rang again. Surprised, because my dad and Jackson were out of town, I went to answer it. When I opened the door, 3 boys stood before me. I gasped as the oldest said, "Hi Im Kevin, this is Joe and Nick. We are new to the neighborhood and wanted to meet some of our neighbors."

A/N: There you are! The first chapter. I hope you liked. If you did review, because I am 13 and have a tendecy not to come back to things unless people support me. So if you want this to continue, review! I need 5 to start with, but I'll do a double update for 10, triple for 15, and even a quad for 20. Im crazy I know. Thanks ILY all

-Kelsey


	4. Chapter 2: Shopping

Hey All! Thanks for all the support with the story! Ill Address your reviews:

nickJisoffmychain2828: haha yeahh Lets go Niley!! And of course loe :) Im so excited for this chapterr!!

alexandralee13: me either. Im supposed to be reading the pearl, but that can wait. lol

adriannaisme: okie dokie, your wish is my command :D

--

haha thanks for the reviews, but I still want more. ( I am SO greedy) by the way, do any of you read twilight?? If you do, review slash PM me and talk 2 me about it. I llove twilight!! lol. Also, if you guys are starting stories or something, or updating, tell me. I love reading them! 3rd thing, I am taking over many of the stories for faith.love.life.epic. so look her up and read!! FINALLY if you are still reading, if you wanna be in my story, I have a few character blanks i need to fill in that include: Mileys P.A, JBs opening band (3 girls) and Kevins girl friend so send me at my yahoo () your name, age, hair, eye color, and a picture. Oh and what role you want. If you say IDC then I will give you another besides those I mentioned, bc you will definetly get in instead of having to try out. Okay, well heres what you have all been waiting for: Chapter number 2!

Lilys POV (Just to Switch it up)

I went up to Mileys room and through my duffle bag in it. Wow is that a Joe Jonas poster under that book? I think Ill just take that for myself. I LOVE Joe. I wish he was mine but girls can only wish. Besides he probaly has some rich girlfriend. Oooh, theres Mileys hannah iphone. I better grab it for her just in case.

(ding dong)

Was that the door? Maybe, either way I better head down.

I closed Miley's doors and clanked down her wing until I got to the door. I opened it, headed through the main house until I reached the stairs. They were in a circular shape, and marble. As I came around the bend, I looked at Miley and the open door. The clanking of my flip-flops stopped. There before me stood...

Mileys POV

"Oh My God." Your Nick, Joe, Kevin." Oh my God.

Nick: Um Maybe nows not a good time?

"No , come in! This is lily, my best friend."

I mouthed for her to close her mouth and prayed what I knew would happen didnt happen:

Lily: Eeep!

Too Late. And is she fainting? Oh God.

"Lily!"

Joe raced over there and grabbed her. I saw her open her eyes and she smiled.

Lily: Joe? Jonas? Joe Jonas?

Joe: Thats me!

Lily: OMG did I just faint??

Joe: Yeap.

"Okay um well we were planning on going to the mall, would you like too..."

"Yes!" All three chanted. I smiled and pushed everyone out the door, locked it, and shooed them into the car. Nick sat shotgun next to me(yes!) and Joe, Lily, and Kevin sat in the back. Thank god I got the 5 seater.

Soon we were on our way to Malibu mall. Kevin was on his trio talking to his mom, Joe and Lily were arguing over which smoothie place rocked, and Nick was.. wait is he staring at me?

"Earth to Nick"

Nick: Sorry Miley I zoned out."

"Its okay? Well were here!!" I said as we all jumped out. I quickly relized something though, and pulled everyone back in. Lily was on top of Joe (akward!) Kevin under them and Nick...upside down?

"Miley!!"

"Im sorry guys but you dont have discuises. Hmmmm. Lily! Thank God the play was was 2 monthes ago! I have the costumes for all the characters in the back, including wigs and glasses!

Nick, Joe, Kevin: "Why do you have discuises from two monthes ago still in your car?"

Lily and I looked at them like they were crazy.

"Okay Lily turn around and grab the box...good, now hand it to me."

I rummeged through the box...

"Nick, here wear this pair of aviators and this guy staight hair wig with this red hat. Joe, you have your wayfayers (of course) so all you need is this blonde hair wig thats long like your hair. No, just use one of lily's hair ties to pull it back, there you go. And Kevin. Take these sporty glasses..."

Kevin: I am NOT a sporty glasses kind of guy.

"So are you a "Get mobbed and get blackeyes so you will need goggles to cover them" guy?"

Kevin sighed and stuck his tongue out.

"Very mature. Take them, and put this short and wavy red wig on with a newspaper boy hat. There you go. Now look in the mirror."

All three were totally unreconizavble. After congratulating me, we set out again.

First we hit hollister, then abercrombie, american eagle, and finally forever 21. I had 6 bags, Lily, 5, and each of the boys had 4.

Next we hit the food court. Chicken Kitchen fosho. Finally when we were done, it was 3 PM. We piled into the car, the bags in the back and set off.

Lilys POV

We are on our way back to the beach. Miley just invited them to come with us. We all bought bathing suits, so we could go from Mileys straight to the beach.

When we got to Mileys, the boys headed for the guest room to change and Miley and I went to hers. I put on my new blue and white striped bikini from hollister. Milerzz had her new pink sparly two piece from F. 21.

Miley: Omgish Lily and Nick and I brushed hands and then... are you listening?

"Sorry Miley no. I was thinking about something else."

Miley: Joe! Joe Joe Joe!

"ummmmmmmmmm noo?"

Miley: Lily likes Joe!

"Miley likes Nick!"

All of a sudden I heard a bump. I opened the door and all three boys were there scrambling to flee. I turned bright red and Im sure Miley did to. We regained our dignity and headed out with them. Miley carried the beach bag with all our stuff inside as we walked down. At the Beach, I sat down and Joe sat down next to me. I looked at him and smiled, he did the same.

"Um Joe, you wanna go build a sand castle?"

Joe: Race you!

I took off, after the boy of my dreams.

Mileys POV

"Nick, lets swim!" He followed me, and we started splashing. Before I knew it, we were inches away. I could feel his breath, and I blushed. Luckily, Lily and Joe saved me.

Lily: Miley come on! Lets tan!

Joe: Yeah come on Miley!

We all layed our towels out. The boys didnt have discuises on but we didnt care. Everyone saw they were busy, until I saw them. Amber and Ashley were bad, but these two sent Amber and Ashley crying. They were the new crew, A&A were just normal like us now. Even friendly. No, these two were even worse:

Jen and Erin.

HAHAHAA!! If you read the trailer, you understood. So yeah, I didnt like this chapter a lot but w.e. Its just a filler until the next.

But seriously every thing I told you to do at the top, do now. Yeah write now. And you no the drill, 5-1chapter, 10-2chapters 15-3chapters and so on. So Review!!


	5. Chapter 3: Bad Blood

**Hey Guys! I know I havent updated in awhile and I feel bad. But I've been super busy with school and stuff. First quarter just ended...yay! I am so excited because where I live, its just starting to get a little bit warmer. Its in the low 80s with wind instead of 99 degree weather! Oh kay readers, I hope you enjoy!  
**

Chapter 3: Bad Blood

Miley's POV

Oh God. I thought this day was going to be perfect. Why, did they have to show up. Erin and Jen. Erin had a blue juicy sweatsuit top on and white abercrombie cloth shorts. Jen had black soffees on, with a skin tight wide strapped light green tank top. Well lets just see how this goes.

"Hi, Jen, Erin."

"Hey goodie-two-shoes stewart. And Violet!"

"It's Lily" I growled.

"Yeah, whatever. But you three, I dont believe we've met. Im Erin, this is Jen. Its so nice to meet you, Jonas'"

At that moment, when Jen and Erin had everybody's attention, they smirked at Lily and I and started to pull off their clothes. Under Erin's, there was a brown small bikini that looked too small and personally to me looked like it came from good-will. But the Jonas, espiecally Nick were drooling over the fact that her boobs popped out. Jen pulled off her tank top and revealed a green and white stripped bikini top that worked like a push up bra. She didnt pull off shorts, but they hung low enough to tell that her bottoms were a thong.

Lily and I excused ourselves, going with Kevin to get smoothies. We couldnt handle it. When we came back...

Erin was bent down by Nick's ear and whispering something that made him turn bright red. Jen did the same to Joe. Joe and Nick, looked like they wanted to pounce Jen and Erin. So when they started to massage their backs and kiss their necks, I'd had enough.

I looked at Lily and we both were about to break into tears. I had already fallen for these boys, and this happens. I grabbed the duffle bag and nodded at Lily. After making sure the two boys saw us frowning at them, we ran off, sobbing.

"Lily, M wait please let us expain" I spun around. Nick had just called me M,the nickname he made up for me.

"Dont call me that." I spat at him and ran off with Lily back to my house.

LATER ON

Lily's POV

Miley and I are sitting on her bed with her micheal kors green covers wrapped around us. I looked down. I had changed into my super short striped pajama shorts with my big MAKE LOVE NOT WAR juicy shirt that stopped at my belly button. Miley had on her pink juicy sweatpants on and they hung low on her hips. On her top was a tiny white tanktop that hugged her body and like mine, ended at her belly button.

Watching the Notebook was a bad idea, because we were bawling. I mean, you cry anyway in that movie but with our boy problems, it made it worse. CLANK! Miley had just chucked her spoon across the room at the tv.

"I wanna boy like him." She wailed. And then she looked at her spoon. It had fallen into the trash can.

"Just my luck. Ill go get another, and more...more... more icecream." She studdered on her words.

"I'll go with." I whispered. When we got downstairs we headed to the kitchen and opened a new tub of Eddys Cookie Dough Icecream. We just sat their on the floor too sad to even stand.

After we finished that tub(it was only a quart) I stood up to grab another. As my head was in the fridge, the doorbell rang...

Miley's POV

I was on the floor, waiting for Lily to hand me a new batch of Icecream. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"It's open!" I yelled, knowing that the security team of 20 that surronded my driveway would not let anyone bad come in. (The security guys was hidden so nobody knew about them)

I looked up and two boys walked into my living room with a look of shock on their face. I stood up with Lily behind me and said,

"Get out."

"Wait, can we please talk?"

"Get out of my house, my life get out!" I wailed. Me and Lily took off running. Lily headed out to the park-like area behind my house and I went to the sitting room in my wing. I crawled up, hoping that he didnt follow. Well he did.

"M-iley! Let me talk for a second!"

"What about Nick! About that skank!"

She's really not that bad, she didnt know."

"BS!...wait she didnt know what?"

"That I am in Love with you!"

**A/N I hope you guys liked. I decided to make an extra long chap. for you! I love you all, and if I find time I am going to try and do another author's stories, but I'm not sure. Okay, you know the drill, R&R!!**

**-Kelsey**


End file.
